


Golden Light

by Anemoso



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon Genji Shimada, Human Zenyatta, M/M, Slow Burn, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemoso/pseuds/Anemoso
Summary: Genji is a moderately powerful demon, living deep within the forest with only his brother for company. Things change when a legendary sleeping monk awakens, capable of destroying demons twice as strong as him in a blink of an eye. When the monk comes for him, Genji can't help but be drawn in despite the danger.When the monk turns out to know him, he starts to realize how little he knows of himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what the hell am i doing 
> 
> i started writing this a month ago as a sangzang/oni genji fic and it turned into. not really that? but still kinda that? but also just fantasy au ??? idk it's something tho so let's hope i can keep goin on it 
> 
> summary is subject to change because it's 4am when im posting this and im sure i'll cringe at it in the morning. ill probably add more tags as well haha im so tired

The night was quiet, the crickets’ growing silent and animals scattering as the oni passed through the forest, presence alone enough to scare them as he stalked his target. 

If this were any normal human, he would have taken him out long before this. Weak in both the mind and body, he could have easily torn a mortal apart in minutes. But this being, practically oozing with such immeasurable power that made him nearly drool, he was something else entirely. 

He’d heard stories of him before, a monk ascended with the power to dispel hordes of demons with the flick of his wrist. He had fallen into sleep long ago, only recently awaken in times of strife to cleanse the world of demons once more. He always blew off any rumors before, the lesser demons of the forest were known to exaggerate, but now as he got closer to the monk he was more inclined to believe their tales. The power he radiated was powerful, nearly tangible this close. He’d felt it when the monk first entered his forest, attracting the attention of both himself and his brother. 

They had been relaxing, resting after an encounter with a couple of glory seeking hunters, when the taste of radiance passed over their tongues. He and his brother perked up at the prickling sensation, distant yet still strong. He was hooked immediately. 

“Brother, do you think that could be the one the others speak of?” His voice shook minutely with excitement. 

Hanzo had grunted, “If not him, then I am unsure who else it could be.” 

He looked over to his brother, saw how his eyes dilated and breath hitched as he reveled in the power passing over him. His frown deepened. “Genji, if rumors are to be believed, this man has killed demons far stronger than the two of us. The fact that he is near is worrying.” 

Genji ignored him, instead reaching for his mask to cover the scars on his face. While he put it on, Hanzo continued, “I have no doubt he was called by the village, if not to deal with us then with the more violent members of the forest. We cannot stay here if that is the case.” 

“You worry too much brother,” Genji said, waving him off as he attached his swords. “I’m sure he’s just passing through. We are not nearly nasty enough to warrant an exorcist, and we keep the other demons around here in line. The village is probably happy with our presence, if only for the hunters we bring in that give them business.”

But Hanzo was not convinced, practically growling. “Will you take this seriously, Genji? This could be a matter of life or death, and yet you are about to go chase him down for his power.” Genji opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off. “And do not try to give me some excuse, I can see how enamored with it you already are. How about instead of chasing him like one of your conquests, you help me pack our belongings so we can escape here unscathed?” 

A fire flared up inside Genji, burning through his veins and tightening his chest. “How about you stop treating me as if I’m a child? I know what I am capable of, and I just want to see the man behind all the gossip lately. Is that a crime?”

“It would not be if you had not shown yourself to be so susceptible. Do you remember how many hunters you’ve seduced, only to get too interested in them and nearly killed when they regain their senses? You become too easily attached, Genji, and you hoard people like a dragon. Do not go after him like some prize you think you can win over. Greed was what got us here in the first place, can you not just be content with what we already have?” 

Genji yelled, anger coursing through him, “What got us here in the first place was you trying to kill me! You should be happy I’m going, maybe I will finally be killed and out of your hair then!”

Genji stormed out after that, not bothering to look behind and see Hanzo’s stricken expression. 

That had been hours ago, and the anger from earlier had not been forgotten, but mostly replaced now with curiosity. It had not taken much to find the monk, almost a literal beacon of light in the dark forest. Genji was drawn in easily, like a moth to a flame. 

When he did find him, he was taken aback by the beauty of the one before him. Dressed in fine but well traveled robes, large mala adorning his neck, with an impassive face that was still somehow kind. He was radiant, and god did Genji desire for him. Hanzo’s warnings were the furthest thing from his mind, solely focused on how he could make this man his. 

The man traveled with a companion, a guide from the local village. He spoke with reverence to the monk, though the monk seemed more informal than expected. They chatted amiably, friendly light conversation as they made their way down the worn path. As Genji stalked through the trees above them, he caught their conversation. 

“-getting close now. I am surprised that we haven't seen anything, it's not unusual to be harassed by all manner of creatures while walking this path.” The companion was nervously looking around them, “I would have expected we would have even more trouble than usual, what with what your reputation…” 

The monk hummed, tapping his chin with one delicate finger in thought. “It could be something is keeping them at bay. You mentioned the demons of the forest bowed to a pair of oni, correct? Perhaps they are why we have yet to be disturbed.” 

The companion stiffened. “You think they're around here then?” 

But the monk shook his head. “Fear not, for there is no demon close by. I would have sensed them long before they came near.” 

Genji smirked from his place in the trees. Most demons of his caliber would have probably been caught by now, but he had become an expert in masking himself. Even the most well crafted hunter’s sensors had trouble picking up his energy, so stealthy was he. The fact that even this monk couldn't pick up his presence made his ego well up with pride. 

He followed them quietly through the forest as they chattered, much of the silence filled by tales of the monk’s travels. He spoke of places Genji had trouble even imagining, lands with towering mountains and wide expanses of sand. Such vivid imagery from such a lonely voice, he felt that he could listen to the monk talk for hours without getting bored. 

He spoke little about the demons he encountered, wildly downplaying his role in dealing with them, citing most of the work to the Iris. What the Iris was, Genji didn't know, but he was interested. If that was what granted the monk his powers, he wondered if it could give a demon them as well. Probably not, but he could dream at least, right? He would just make do with the monk if he had to. 

They were very near the village entrance when the monk’s tone shifted, going from whimsical and reminiscent to business. “Tell me about the oni here. I have heard talk of their existence, but surprisingly little on their behavior. If I am to deal with them, I'll need more information than what I have.” 

Genji frowned, so he was coming here for them. That was… Concerning, to say the least. He fell back a little in the trees, torn between whether to stay and keep listening to the monk’s angelic voice or return to Hanzo. One of those options was definitely the smarter one, and still he couldn't decide. 

“Well, they aren't nearly as old or as mean as some other demons that lurk this world. They only came to the forest maybe around 2 centuries ago?”

“That is quite young for how much territory they hold. They must hold some great power to be able to keep lesser demons from challenging them.” Genji puffed up a little at that, proud to be indirectly praised by the monk. 

“They must, although no one in the village has seen it before. They don't really mess around with us.” The villager hesitated for a moment. “All we've seen is the aftermath, well equipped hunters who go in looking for a fight and end up a bloodstain and a pile of ash that smolders for days.” 

“So I have heard. This is why you want them gone?” 

The man faltered a minute, before a hard expression overtook his face. “They are a threat, even neutral as they are. They still bring death to our village, and the hunters that go after them are not doing us any favors. Who knows if those two will decide they haven't had their fill after killing a hunter and come to kill the entire village? You more than anyone should understand our fears.” 

Genji had to stop himself from growling. Mortals were so weak minded and stupid, they couldn't even see how nice he and his brother were by demon standards! They didn't pick people off on the roads, didn't terrorize their village at night (well, Genji did, in a different sort of way), and they kept the most violent demons out of their territory. Even that wasn't enough for them, and now they have gone and hired someone powerful enough to take them out. If they truly wanted the brothers’ ire, they had it now. 

“I do, but I feel that you are not telling me the entire story.” 

The companion sputtered, then looked away guilty. “I am sorry, I don't wish to withhold any truth but… I will let the village leader explain.” 

They passed the tree line, walking towards the entrance where Genji could no longer follow. Before they walked through the entrance, the monk paused, turning towards the forest edge. At this distance, Genji couldn't hear what he said to the other man, could only see how the monk’s eyes were focused directly where he was hiding in the trees. 

Damn it, he'd been caught. He sunk further back, trying to get out of range while keeping the monk in his sights. It seemed to work as he finally turned around, disappearing into the village. 

He waited, making sure the monk was far away enough before he dropped down. 

_I really shouldn’t be following him_ , the rational part of his mind supplied. _Not now, at least._

So he waited, watched from the perimeter of the town in secrecy. The village itself went through the usual daily routines, paying no mind to their newest guest. The monk went somewhere deep, probably to the chief’s house. Genji scowled, normally getting that far in would be no problem, but with hunters in town who might recognize his armor and swords...

As night fell, he readied himself, not wanting to be away from the monk any longer. He removed his mask, focusing a small amount of magic into a disguise. It wouldn't do to walk into town with horns and glaring red eyes. He wished he could have used more, but that could possibly give him away when he gets close to the monk. He hoped that the man had only felt him, rather than seen what he was wearing. 

He slipped in quietly, stuck to the shadows as he made his way through the village. The few people he did come across either ignored him completely or only looked in passing interest- to them he was just another hunter. 

Sneaking had its costs, it took longer than he liked to sneak through the village. When he was close to his goal, the village leader’s house, he was suddenly intercepted by a hand on his arm. 

“Jiji!” He blinked over at the girl now clutching his arm in hers, lanky and tall and eyes full of mischief. “I thought that was you!” 

“Hana!” He beamed at her, subtly trying to pull his arm away. “Listen, I know it's been a while but-” 

She puffed up angrily, “A while! It's been more than a while! You missed my initiation, you know. I'm a full blown hunter now, so you can't boss me around anymore, old man.” 

He pouted, and quietly said, “I'm not that old.” To which she just snickered at him. 

He liked Hana, he really did. One of the few villagers he regularly talked to, she had stuck to him like glue whenever he disguised himself and came to town. He wasn't sure why, some mixture of a lack of other children her age combined with him being one of the few “hunters” who actually stopped to listen to her when he visited seemed to have lead to a kind of hero worship. And then she grew up and lost most sense of respect for him and his made up stories, but still enjoyed bothering him. It sort of felt like having a younger sibling. 

And really, all that was great, but Genji really wanted to get back to chasing down that monk. The buzz of power in the back of his head was a constant reminder to why he was here, growing stronger the longer he spoke with Hana. 

“Look I'll make it up to you some other time, but I-” 

“What? Have work to do? As if.” She stopped a moment, before tugging on a bit of his armor. “Although, I've never seen you in this before. Do you actually have something to do for once?” 

He tried to respond, but a tap to his shoulder and the feeling of his hair standing on end stopped him cold. 

“Excuse me, you are a hunter?” Genji jumped at the voice, turning his wide eyed stare to none other than the one he desired. The monk smiled at him kindly, and whatever breath he had left was stolen from him. His beauty was nearly blinding this close, all encompassing Genji’s vision and mind. It took Hana punching his arm roughly to snap out of the daze he had fallen into. 

“Well, are you going to answer or just keep staring, loverboy?” 

Genji flushed, and the monk thankfully did not say anything. He did, however, look particularly amused, which only made Genji stumble more. 

“Uh- I mean- yes, I am, w-why do you ask?” He swallowed roughly, desire and power swirling in his mind and clouding any rational thought as the monk spoke again. 

“Ah, wonderful. I need a knowledgeable guide to take me into the woods, and you seem to be from around here. Would you be so kind?” He nodded quickly, ignoring Hana’s snickers from behind him. 

“Uh- Yeah of course. Not a problem.” Actually, it was a giant problem but Genji was ignoring that as well right now. “Why do you want to go in there?” 

The monk hummed, tapping a delicate finger against his chin. “I hear there is a demon problem in forest. I have been called upon to get rid of it.” 

Genji refrained from nervously biting his lip, instead answering, “Right, yeah. That's uh, why I'm here too. We're on the same side, then.” 

“Indeed,” there was amusement in his voice, only serving to cause Genji to flush in embarrassment. He couldn't say why the monk had such an effect on him, something about his voice and being filled a forgotten void inside him perfectly. He didn't want to mess this up, he realized. 

A punch to his arm snapped him out of it- and oh god he was staring at the monk really intensely wasn't he- “Good luck, Jiji! You still owe me for missing my ceremony.” Hana winked. 

Genji pouted slightly, but agreed. He waved weakly as she set off, while the man beside him stood silent. 

“So, should we go?” He asked for lack of anything else to say. 

The monk nodded. “Lead the way, Jiji.” 

He sputtered, but obliged, starting for the town gates with the monk in tow. “Don't call me that.” He paused. “Please?” 

The monk laughed, tittering and sweet. “Of course, but what should I call you then?” 

Having no time to think of a fake name, he answered honestly. “Genji.” 

The monk beside him faltered in step, a hitch in his power burned in the back of Genji’s head for a mere moment- before it was like nothing was wrong. Nothing, except for the suddenly sharpness in the monk’s eyes, now leveling a cold state against him. 

“Ah, Genji.” He said nothing more. 

Genji swallowed, the nervousness returning full force. He wasn't sure why his name caused this reaction, could it be the monk already knew of him? If so, then if he didn't suspect him of being a demon before, he definitely knew now. Genji cursed inwardly, realizing how badly he fucked up. 

In an attempt to end the silence, he asked, “What is your name?” 

The monk took a few minutes to reply. Just when Genji was ready to bolt, he spoke again. “I am surprised you don't know already. I am Zenyatta.” 

“Zenyatta…” The name tasted sweet on his tongue, melting away his unease. In the wake of being so close to the power the monk had, he nearly forgot of his own attraction to him. Feeling it again full force, the warmth surrounding him, Genji relaxed. He felt he could say that name for days and it would never get old. Zenyatta, Zenyatta, Zenyatta… _Why did it feel so familiar?_

They talked as they reached the entrance to the village, and walked onwards to the forest. A part of Genji was on cloud nine, preening from any attention he got from Zenyatta. Another, smaller part, was concerned. Zenyatta knew he was a demon, he couldn't not know at this point. So why wasn't he trying to escape? The man could level him in an instant, he should be running to get him and his brother out of here, and yet… 

And yet, a there was a smaller part of him that wanted to grab Zenyatta and shake him and scream _why are you so familiar?_

He did none of those things now, walking deeper into the forest with the monk. Their conversation stayed light, Zenyatta charming Genji further with his quick wit. He bumbled through the topics with the grace of a newborn deer, stumbling every time Zenyatta laughed. 

They reached a clearing, one Genji was particularly fond of. On the nights Hanzo was grumpy, Genji would out here alone to watch the stars. He looked towards the darkened sky now, seeing a few of the early night stars starting to appear. He absentmindedly traced his favorite constellation, starting with the four stars that made up the head and the six that made the body of a dragon. It was high in the sky during this time of year, the same as when it was taught to him by- someone- 

Someone important to him-

He squinted at the sky, at his hand still raised. He didn't remember that someone taught it to him, just always intrinsically knew how to find it. But who knew stars? Not his brother, someone else, someone- someone-

Thoroughly distracted, he didn't notice how the wind stilled around him. He didn't notice the growing concentration of power behind him, the way his hair stood on end. He didn't notice anything until a bright light shone. 

He turned around, and was aghast. There stood Zenyatta, the same but surrounded by gold. The mala, once stationary against his neck now floated around him in a tight circle. All at once the energy hit him, ten times more powerful than what he felt before. It was sweltering, a warm golden glow that struck both fear and excitement in him at once. 

He didn't have time to piece together what was happening until he was slammed to the ground. The energy turned from warm to searing hot, from gold to purple, now burning him from the inside out. He let out a scream as it pushed harder against him, breaking off into whimpers as he felt it claw through his body. 

Zenyatta had stepped closer, kneeling beside his writhing body on the ground. 

“You are a clever one,” he said, taking Genji’s chin in his hand. The point of contact sent another jolt of pain through him, and yet even still he wished to be closer, wished he could be held by those arms even if it meant dying from the pain. “And so very cruel as well.” 

He whined as the grip on his chin turned harsh, pulling his face up to lock eyes with Zenyatta. His eyes were no longer blue, but gold, gold, gold. 

“Drop your disguise, demon. Show me your true form.” 

The words were accompanied by another searing burst of energy, melting away what the magic he held in his body. He felt his disguise drop completely, gasping in pain as Zenyatta sneered above him. 

“First you take his face, then his mannerisms, and then his name. If your aim was to hurt me, then you have succeeded. Are you proud of yourself?” 

Genji didn't understand. He didn't know why Zenyatta was so angry, looked so grief stricken and pained. He would do anything to make that look go away, to make him laugh and smile at him again, despite the abuse he was currently suffering at the hands of the monk. 

“Z-Zenyatta-” 

“Do not speak my name,” he hissed. “Not when you look like that- when you speak like him.” 

He whimpered again, his strength quickly leaving him as the burning sensation overtook him. Deep inside his gut, a faint coil of energy stirred, adding further to the growing nausea he felt. 

“What is your name, your true name this time.” 

He looked into Zenyatta’s eyes, still bright gold and glowing. He felt compelled to speak the truth, as if he would have lied before. 

“It's G-Genji.” 

The glare somehow turned even more harsh. “I said the truth!” 

He growled slightly, saying with more conviction, “Genji!” 

“What is your full name?!” 

The gold glow had turned into an inferno, raging between the both of them. Inside, his spark flared up his spine, begging to be released. 

His full name, he didn't even know. But under the pressure of Zenyatta’s power, his own boiling inside him, confusion and aching, bitter loneliness welling up between both of them, he screamed,

“ _Genji Shimada!_ ” 

And from him burst a dragon. 

All at once the burning stopped, the discord vanishing, and the hand holding his chin ripped violently away. His face fell to the ground, and he groaned in pain into the dirt. 

He lifted his head to see Zenyatta, eyes wide and stunned and- hopeful? His mala had fallen to the ground, scattered around the two of them. The dragon coiled around him, growling and glaring at the monk. 

A tense moment passed, then another. Zenyatta’s power still buzzed in the back of his head, rattling his brain and mixing with the energy of his dragon. He reached forward to the monk, whispering, “Z-Zenyatta…” 

Zenyatta stood, breathing deeply and clapping his hands together. Another deep breath and the orbs of the mala rose, coming to circle around his neck once more. 

He turned around, no longer facing Genji. 

“I am giving you one week. Begone from this forest by then or I will-” his breath hitched, “I will be forced to deal with you.” 

“Zen-” 

“Please, Genji.” He whispered, watery and weak. “Don't make me do this. Please leave, please just be safe.” 

He didn't have time to respond, Zenyatta taking off back towards the village before he could. He called after him, tried even as he felt the beacon of light that was the monk vanishing back into the forest. 

His dragon laid down upon his back, resting now that danger had passed. He felt himself losing himself to sleep as well, the magic having been violently sapped from him. 

His eyes slipped closed, and he dreamed of a mountain palace and a man glowing in gold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji deals with his decisions, and makes some more bad ones while he's at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo it's 4am again 
> 
> a few things, 
> 
> 1\. upped the rating because like idk what I was thinking when I put T. there's going to be some spicy in here eventually and maybe ill have to put it higher again but for now it's only mild spicy in the future.
> 
> 2\. THANK U FOR ALL THE COMMENTS IM BAD AT REPLYING BUT I LOVE THEM ALL 
> 
> and 3. no betas we mistype like men then correct in the morning
> 
> also fuck 4. i plan to try and update this once a week and already have a small buffer so yeah. don't hold me to that

_"Genji!”_

_An angry yell was the first thing he was aware of as he stepped through the gate of his home. Genji frowned, wondering what was Hanzo so upset about. His brother was pacing in front of the shrine, agitated and clearly very annoyed._

_He cleared his throat, getting his brother’s attention. Hanzo snapped towards him, scowl deepening even further._

_“Where have you been?”_

_He scoffed, “Out, obviously. What’s got you so riled up?”_

_Hanzo didn't reply, only motioned for Genji to follow him inside. He did, taking his sweet time walking to the center of the shrine where his brother continued to pace._

_“The clan is under attack from the inside, Genji. That is my problem. It needs to be taken care of, and yet you-” He put his hands to his temples, rubbing at them in frustration. “You refuse to be here, to help in any way.”_

_“Excuse me?” Genji asked, offended. “I've been here plenty this week. If I had known we had a traitor I would have helped you take care of them. But since you refuse to tell me anything anymore-”_

_“Silence,” Hanzo snapped._

_“No, I won't be silent. If you truly want my support-”_

_“I don't need your support, only your presence to prove them wrong.”_

_“Prove who wrong? The elders? Anything I do is a disaster in their eyes. Anything you think I can prove to them is wasted effort.”_

_“Not if you were actually here-”_

_“That's a load of shit and you know it-”_

_“-then we wouldn't be having this talk-”_

_“-the elders won't accept anything I do now, brother-”_

_“-Genji would you please just listen?”_

_“-they don't care about me or you anymore, all they care about is money and power!”_

_“Genji!” His brother hissed, “Shut up and let me speak.”_

_“No, you let me speak! All you do is ignore me until I do something you don't agree with then yell at me.”_

_“And all you do is run off and ignore my orders! I am the head of the clan now, and Father’s rules no longer apply. From now on, you are not to leave the castle unless I give you permission.”_

_Genji felt a hot wash of anger flow through him, thoroughly insulted. “You're just going to ground me like a child then?”_

_“Until you can prove that you aren't one, yes.” Hanzo sounded so smug, Genji wanted to tear out his hair in frustration. “You are no longer allowed to just go out at your own leisure and pick up whatever bedfellow you choose for the night. You are to stay here, and help me deal with this infestation of demons that has cropped up recently.”_

_“I've been trying to gather information about it! You don't let me do anything else around here.” He shook his head, tried to ignore the burning coil in his chest. “You didn't even let me know we had been breached.”_

_Hanzo sighed raggedly. “That's because the council is convinced it's you.”_

_Genji couldn't help the laugh that came out, edging slightly on hysterical. “Me? Really Hanzo? You can't seriously believe that-”_

_“And what else can I believe?” He shouted suddenly, eyes blaring blue. “Our plans and castle layout has gotten into enemy hands, you are always conveniently gone when the attacks happen, and you always arrive afterwards with some excuse!”_

_He sputtered, taken aback by both the accusation and the anger behind it. “I told you, I've been getting information-”_

_“Whoring yourself out to a demon does not count as ‘getting information,’ Genji!”_

_His teeth clenched as the fire in his chest burned brighter, almost searing hot. “He is not a demon, brother.”_

_“You could have fooled me, since he is so intent on turning you into one!”_

_From Hanzo’s tattoo, two dragon burst out, blue lightning curling around them. Hanzo’s eyes were no longer glowing blue, now pure white. Genji stepped back as his brother changed, skin blotchy with dark blue and tattoo turning red. The shimmering scales on his ethereal dragons were falling off, revealing patches of bright red._

_Genji was hit with the fact that something was terribly, terribly wrong._

_“H-hanzo?”_

_His brother- the demon- didn't reply. Only drew the sword from his back and lunged forward._

_Genji did not even get the chance to draw his own swords._

\---

Genji was groggy as he woke up, eyes unfocused and unable to see much past blurry shapes and colors. He was sitting up in a chair, uncomfortable as his head lulled to the side. 

A particularly large blur passed in front of his eyes, revealed to be Hanzo as he started shaking him. 

“Genji? Are you awake?” 

He couldn't find the energy to reply, but managed a groan. It was enough for his brother, who sighed in relief. 

“Good, I wasn't sure if you would recover.” He stood, went back to messing with something besides the chair. He closed his eyes and sunk deeper into his seat, wishing he could be lying down instead. “You have lost a lot of energy, anymore and I'm sure you would have died. What were you thinking, facing the monk on your own?” 

He grumbled the best he could, trying to sound offended. Hanzo sighed again, sounding much more tired this time. “It does not matter. Since you are awake, we can start moving.” 

Genji opened his eyes again and glared at the ever shifting lump that was his brother. He could only assume Hanzo was doing much the same. 

“I know, I know, you can't really move right now. But the monk could come at any time, we need to get moving. If I can carry you to the summoner, hopefully she can provide a way of transportation away from here-”

He tried to speak, mumbling out, “week-” before devolving into a coughing fit. A flask was pressed to his mouth, from which he drank eagerly as his coughing receded. He could tell it wasn't water as it hit his throat, filling him with a sudden burst of energy that woke him up. 

“You are weak?” His brother asked. 

“No- no-” Genji’s voice was still raspy, but his vision was finally improving enough to see his brother’s worried expression. “We have a week. Before the monk comes.” 

“You made a deal with him?” That got Hanzo’s eyebrows to raise. 

“Sort of. He gave us a week before we have to be gone.” 

Hanzo paused a moment, looking away. “We have five days, then.” 

“Five day- I was out for two?!” 

He nodded, looking a lot more gloomy than he was a moment ago. “I didn't know if you would wake up again.” 

Genji was at a loss of what to say, so he said nothing. A moment passed before Hanzo stood again, fidgeting with what Genji could now see was his mask. He held his hand out for it, looking it over once Hanzo gave it to him. 

“Since we have the time, I need to make arrangements,” Hanzo said as he stood. “The summoner owes us for letting her stay here unharmed. She'll be willing to help us escape, and probably come with us as well. It will take two days, and we will leave immediately with what we can carry when I come back.” 

Genji nodded, then instantly regretted it as his head pounded. He couldn't hide his grimace, which only made Hanzo’s frown deepen. 

“Try to rest. I've taken care of most of the packing.” 

He helped Genji get into his bed, content he wasn't about to die any second now if left alone. He fussed around with a bag for a few moments, before strapping on his bow. 

Genji could feel himself starting to slip back into sleep, but a question burning in the back of his mind wouldn't let him fall just yet. “Brother?” 

He hummed, and Genji asked, “Do you know our last name?” 

Hanzo flinched as if struck. “No, even after all this time I cannot recall it,” he answered sadly. “Why do you ask now?” 

“Something the monk said just…” He shook his head. “Does the name Shimada mean anything to you?” 

Hanzo was stock still a moment, tense as he stared at Genji. “No. Should it?” 

“I don't know, brother.” 

\---

_“B-brother-” Genji whimpered, clutching at the remains of his right arm. Both legs were in a similar state, leaving him trapped on ground as the demon that was once his brother stood over him. Blood pooled under him, soaking his clothes and body in the heavy metallic scent._

_Hanzo- the demon- was now fully transformed. Dark blue-grey skin, red tattoos covering his face and arm, and pure white eyes stared back at his heaving form. His sword pressed closer into Genji’s neck._

_“B-b-brother- w-why-” His voice shook too much for him to continue, tears ran down over the cuts on his cheeks as it dissolved into a sob._

_The demon pulled back the sword, and without an ounce of hesitation, slammed it into his heart._

\---

When Genji woke again, he felt better. Still groggy, still reeling from the dream, but he could at least sit up by himself this time. He rubbed his eyes as he slowly stood up, wandering over to the window. It was nearly night again, Hanzo had left earlier that morning. He assumed it was that morning. 

He found his mask, thumbed the edge of it as he thought about his dream. The dream was a recurring one, a reminder of how he became what he is. It's the only memory he had left of his human life, how it was ripped away from him by his own brother. 

He thought that they must have been hunters. Their armor and weapons in the memory were well made, easily better than what some hunters carried with them now. Famous ones, or at least especially good ones, probably. The highest quality hunters always had access to the best materials he'd noticed. They spoke of a clan and of a demon infestation, and their home looked to be extensive and beautiful. Much bigger than the tiny one room hole in the mountain they stole for themselves when they first arrived here. 

He shook his head, searching for one of the spare energy potions. He found them all neatly stowed away in a bag by the door, downing two of them quickly. 

He wondered if he searched around for a hunter clan called Shimada, would he find anything? It had been so many years now, the name could have been wiped from any records in that time. 

One thing was for certain, he wouldn't learn anything by running away. He took off his armor, absentmindedly rubbing at the connection where flesh met prosthetic on his shoulder. Made from the same material his armor was made from, he had to take steps to cover it and his legs from the thigh down whenever he went out. 

He had more questions than answers about where they came from and how they worked. He'd been missing his real arm and legs since first dying, and never thought to find out why they worked when they served their purpose. 

It didn't help that when he first woke up as an oni, he felt nothing but blinding _rage_. At his brother, at himself, at everything that led to him becoming an immortal spawn of hell. He remembered nothing of his life except for his name and how he died, and he had vowed to hunt down Hanzo and make him pay. He didn't have time to be questioning how his new appendages worked. 

He huffed, putting on the plain tunic he kept around. He remembered how his plan to make his brother pay backfired on him completely. It took a solid fifty years for him to hunt down his brother, and during the supposed fight, Genji broke down in tears. Some dangerous demon he was, crying on the ground about how lonely he had been and what a monster he was. Hanzo’s grief stricken face and words of how much he missed him didn't help. 

In the end they ended up here, carving a place out of this forest for themselves. He used to be mad, angry that the only solace he could find was with the brother who killed him in the first place, but now only felt vague contemptment for it. He'd rather that than be left alone again. 

Trousers, boots, gloves, and he had covered most of his body. He concentrated more magic into a disguise, a stronger one than the flimsy trick he used the other day. He still looked relatively the same, but the scars and tattoos across his face were now gone as well as the red eyes and horns. 

It wouldn't really matter, not when Zenyatta knew who he was, but it was a comfort nonetheless as he started out the door. 

He walked slowly in the dying light, guided towards the village by a faint pulse in the back of his head. Zenyatta’s energy, mellowed out slightly since first arriving, was still as clear as day to him. He still felt drawn in by it, a deep set craving within him urging him to seek out the monk. 

He knew this was a terrible idea. There was no telling what Zenyatta would do if he saw him before the week was up. Would he uphold his promise, or would he take the chance to rid the world of a stupid demon who couldn't take a hint? 

Genji hoped that by coming unarmed that the monk would be more receptive this time. Or maybe he'd take advantage and take him out when he couldn't fight back. Genji didn't feel like that second one was in Zenyatta’s nature, but he'd been surprised before. 

It was well into the night when he arrived at the village. He slipped past the sleeping guardsman with ease, drifting into the unoccupied streets. The market was closed for the night, as were most of the homes. Only the inn still had a lamp burning in front of its doors, light pouring out from inside the noisy bar area. If it was still open later he may stop by and charm himself a room, not looking forward to walking all the way back home. That is, if he was still around later. 

Slowly but surely he made his way up the hill where the chief's house rested, where Zenyatta’s power was strongly emanating from. 

He paused a little ways back, looking up at the towering house. He wasn't sure what to do from here. The power swirled around in his head, strong enough to leave him dizzy as he stood there. The desire to be closer welled up inside him, urging him to seek out the monk, warred with the desire to stay alive and not go running headfirst into danger. 

He was startled out of his thoughts by the door of the chief’s house opening. He quickly dashed behind cover, a nearby tree, and watched as Zenyatta stepped out into the rising moonlight. 

He was still beautiful, even after trying to kill Genji. He wasn't wearing the fancy robes from before, only a simple pair of pants, and somehow still managed to look stunning. His eyes stood out even in the darkness, a bright blue that was focused right on his hiding place and- 

Oh, looks like he'd been caught. 

He sheepishly stepped out from behind the tree, finding no point in hiding anymore. Zenyatta raised an eyebrow as he stepped towards him, face otherwise unreadable. 

“You are truly something to come back here after I gave you a week to leave. Whether that is brave or foolish or both, I cannot say,” He said. He sounded amused and not angry at least. 

Genji nervously bit his lip. “Both, probably.” 

There was that tittering little laugh that set Genji’s heart aflame. 

“Both indeed.” 

Zenyatta turned around, motioning for him to follow as he walked down the hill. They walked in silence for a while, and Genji quietly mourned the temporary loss of Zenyatta’s soothing voice. 

He led them both to a patch of open field, likely a plot for farming or grazing cattle. He sat down, and Genji followed. The field was empty, far enough away from any houses that Zenyatta could kill him easily and no one would be the wiser. He assumed that’s why they were here, but started to doubt as minute after minute passed with nothing happening. 

They spent another few moments in silence, before Genji finally couldn't take it any longer. 

“Why did you bring me here?” 

“I've found this is the best place for stargazing,” was all Zenyatta offered. 

“Stargazing?” 

“Correct.” He raised his hand, tracing a familiar pattern that Genji knew by heart. “You were doing it the other day. This one, the dragon, was the one you were looking at right?” 

He nodded, looking away from Zenyatta’s face and up towards the stars. “Mhm, it’s the only constellation I can really remember.” 

Zenyatta gave him a glance, before looking back up. “You know, it has been said those born under the dragon are supposed to be brave and loyal.” 

“Is that so?” He asked sincerely. 

“They're also quite foolish and naive as well,” he said, amusement coloring his tone again. Genji flushed, pouting as Zenyatta raised his hand and traced out another constellation. “Above the dragon sits the iris.” Genji followed him hand as it made a vague shape of a flower in the sky. “It is supposed to represent wisdom and hope. Those born under it are strong in faith and wise in many subjects.” 

Genji squinted at the sky, still trying to find the iris shape of it. “I've never heard of that one before.” 

Zenyatta tutted, “It's unlikely you would have, since I just made it up.” 

He had the gall to start laughing at Genji’s affronted look, which only made him sputter more. “Well- fine, you aren't the only one who can make up constellations.” He scanned the sky, picking out a few stars to make his own. He pointed up to a small collection of four stars, “There’s the head,” a straight line of three stars, “The body,” three more stars in a triangle, “And the legs in lotus position. The monk!” 

“Oh?” Zenyatta leaned in as he traced it again. Genji tried not to let it affect him. “And where are the arms?” 

“Uh,” he looked at the stars surrounding it, not finding anything suitable. “Behind his back.” 

Zenyatta laughed a little at that. “I see. What are people born under the monk like?” 

Genji tapped his chin, thinking a moment. “They're cryptic as hell.” 

The monk beside him gave a teasing smirk, “Is that so?” He found a bundle of stars nearby, tracing out a head, a body, legs and even arms. “Well over here we have the oni.” He then pointed to two little faint stars above the head, “You can tell it’s the oni because of the tiny horns on top.” 

Genji rubbed his forehead where his would be, offended. They weren't that small…

But Zenyatta ignored him, saying, “Those born under the oni are known to be unwavering, never knowing when to quit. I hear it gets them in a lot of trouble.”

Genji shrugged the comment off, “Probably.” 

Silence descended upon them again, much less tense than before. Genji felt Zenyatta’s power passing over him the same as before, yet somehow it felt warmer. The curl of his dragon in his chest was no longer a burning sensation, dragged out by force, but a calm pull that he relaxed into.

His dragon was smaller this time as it appeared, a gentle green instead of the glaring red from before. Zenyatta jumped as it appeared, but showed no fear as he let it slither around his hand. 

“What is his name?” He asked, petting the little creature. 

Genji blinked, “I don't know. I usually never see him unless I'm fighting.” 

“Never?” The dragon flopped over in his hand, asking for belly rubs. Zenyatta seemed happy to oblige. 

“Never. He's usually red too, not green…” He lifted his own hand in preparation to pet the dragon, only to be hissed at. 

“Hmm, how fascinating.” He scratched under the dragon’s chin, who started to make a little purring noise in response. “I think he likes me.” 

“I think he likes you because you're warm.” 

“Warm?” 

“Yeah, like,” he placed the back of his hand against Zenyatta’s arm. Just that small point of contact sent a jolt through him, the warmth filling a void in his existence he didn't know was empty. It ended too soon when Zenyatta moved his arm away. 

“I understand now, you are freezing.” 

“Y-yeah.” He swallowed roughly. “I think he wants your power as well.” 

Zenyatta hummed, watching as the dragon attempted to gnaw on his finger. 

“You know how you would go about obtaining my power, correct?” 

Genji nodded, put off by the sudden question. “Eat you or marry you, right?” That was what he had heard from the gossiping lower demons at least. 

Zenyatta hummed, “Right. Which would you rather do?” 

“Marry you,” he answered without hesitation. 

Zenyatta huffed slightly with amusement. “That is definitely the answer I prefer.” He stood up, and Genji scrambled to follow. 

“You have four days left to convince me that I’d rather marry you then kill you. Think you are up to the task?” He flicked Genji’s nose, causing him to flush in embarrassment. 

But even still, he nodded. 

“Oh, and I’m keeping Noodle.” 

“Wait- what-” 

Zenyatta stuck out his tongue, holding the dragon closer to his chest. The little traitor chirped in delight, burrowing closer. 

“You can have him back when we’re married.” 

“Wait, you can't take him-” 

“Too late.” He turned around, walking back towards his lodging. “Good luck, Genji, you'll need it.” He laughed, and damn it Genji was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> zenyattas a little mean right now isn't he. im sure he'll become more like himself when he isn't so upset


End file.
